


Shepard's Punishment

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan x femShep - Dom/sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Punishment

Shepard’s cheek pressed up against the cool glass of the fish tank, each hot breath causing it to mist up in front of her face. Kaidan’s hand around her wrists dug them into the small of her back harshly, forcing her to arch her ass out for him. His other hand gently caressed the round flesh of her backside, soothing the fresh red marks he’d just created from a few firm slaps of his palm.

“Do you think you’ve learnt your lesson yet?” He asked calmly.

“Yes.”

“Obviously not.” He brought another swift slap down against her ass, smiling possessively at the sound it made. “Yes _what_?”

“Yes, _sir_.” She said through gritted teeth.

They both loved how she played the rebel in these games; Shepard always wanted more and Kaidan was only too happy to give it to her. He trailed his fingernails lightly over the pink tinged skin, knowing how sensitive it would be, and the glass of the tank misted up once more when she exhaled a small moan.

Kaidan let his fingers drop down lower, edging to the wetness between her thighs, fingers ghosting over her cunt but never quite touching. Her hips wiggled, desperately trying to reach for his touch, but he wouldn’t allow it; not yet.

He pulled at her wrists, straightening her up, and he reached a hand round her to twist and pull at a nipple. He kissed her neck, smirking into it when she cried out in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He pulled harder before finally letting go to do the same to the other, making sure both were pert and sensitive from his ministrations.

With his firm grip still wrapped around Shepard’s wrists he manoeuvred her over to the side of her desk, wiping it clean with a quick swipe of his arm, and bending her over it. He pushed down on her wrists and tangled the other hand in her hair, pulling sharply to lift her head from the desk. He leant down close to her ear, biting her lobe and tugging before letting it snap back.

“You’re not to move a muscle, is that understood?” He growled.

“Yes, sir.” She choked out.

“If you do, I won’t let you come.”

“But - ”

Kaidan tugged on the fistful of hair harder, causing her to whimper.

“But nothing, Shepard.” He moved his lips closer to her ears. “The second you move is the second you don’t get to come.”

He felt a shiver run through her and he smiled, feeling a primal urge grow inside of him. She loved the sound of his voice and he always used that to his advantage, whether it was to tease or torture her was up to him.

He released his grip on her hair, sliding the hand slowly down her back, already damp with sweat, until he reached the swell of her ass. She was already up on her tiptoes, positioning herself perfectly for him, so he dipped a hand down to her cunt as a reward. Casually running his fingers through her folds he gathered up the wetness in his hand. She moaned with each movement of his fingers but never moved an inch. He brought his hand up to his twitching cock and coated himself in her juices, loosening the grip around her wrists slightly as he languidly stroked himself.

Kaidan teased himself until he could take it no longer, impatient to be inside of her, to feel the tight walls of her cunt clench around his cock until he spilled into her. Positioning the head of his cock at her entrance he slid into her with ease, groaning as she enveloped every inch of him. Shepard moaned loudly with him, God did he love to hear the sounds she made, it was almost enough to make him come right then.

He pressed all the way into her until he was fully hilted before dragging his cock back out of her, feeling every ridge of her walls rub against him. Kaidan waited a moment and then thrust back into her, hard and deep, forcing a hoarse cry from Shepard’s throat. He didn’t relent, pounding into her over and over again, pressing his weight down into the small of her back through his hands. He looked down, enjoying the way the flesh of her ass bounced with each thrust and slap of his hips. He couldn’t resist bringing a hand up to knead at it, spreading her wider for him. He slipped the same hand round her waist to tease at her clit and instantly he felt her cunt clench tightly around his cock, groaning as she hugged it with each rub to her swollen nub.

Shepard rolled her hips into his hand and immediately he pulled it away and stilled his hips. Kaidan felt her body freeze beneath him.

“What did I say, Shepard?” He said coolly.

“Please, Kaidan, I didn’t mean to.” She was practically whining.

“I’m very disappointed in you,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, readying himself for his assault, “but this is just for me now.”

“Please.” She begged.

He began thrusting into her again; so ready to come, to fill her. His fingers dug into the shoulder he gripped roughly, vaguely wondering if he’d leave a bruise. His earlier attentions to her clit must have brought her too close to the edge as he felt her body tense below him, knowing she was about to come. He was half tempted to stop altogether, to prolong her orgasm further, but he was already too far gone. When Shepard’s cunt finally squeezed around his cock he spilled himself into her, watching as she shuddered and writhed against the desk. He let go of her wrists and they dropped to the desk as he hunched over her, letting the walls of her cunt milk every last drop from him.

Finally spent, he pulled out from her, smirking when he saw the mix of their juices run down the inside of her thigh. Shepard rolled over and sat up, leaning back against the desk with a satisfied smile on her face. Kaidan pressed his body to hers and kissed her, a slow, soft kiss to counteract the previous roughness.

“I know you came.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Yep,” she chuckled, “what’re you gonna do about it?”

Kaidan shook his head and chuckled with her, already planning her next punishment.


End file.
